<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#AwaketheSnake by mithrel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130503">#AwaketheSnake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel'>mithrel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My belated contribution to #AwaketheSnake on Twitter. I know Neil said Crowley's just rolled over until October, but I came up with this before I saw that, so assume it's July or October or whenever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>#AwaketheSnake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The radio went on, waking him. He’d set it to a news station, so he’d know right away whether to get up. Crowley groaned, shifting, and froze. There was a warm weight at his back.</p><p>“You’re awake.”</p><p>“...’ngel?” he slurred, still foggy-headed. “Wht ‘r you doin’ here?”</p><p>“Well, I got bored waiting for you to wake up,” Aziraphale hedged as he rolled over to face him. “So I thought I’d...keep you company.”</p><p>Crowley mock-glared at him. “Since you’re here, the least you can do is give me a kiss good morning.”</p><p>Aziraphale smiled at him. “Good morning, dearest,” he said and gave him a kiss.</p><p>They didn’t end up leaving the bed for some time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>